Goodmorning, Goodnight
by Beautiful Sakura-chan
Summary: What happens when sakura has been captured? Kiba inuzuka. Her captor is madly in love... Will he ever let her go? rated M for future lemons.


The dark cold air chilled Sakuras skin, making her flinch and huddle up in her jacket up aginst the cold. She couldn't remember the last time she's was out in the streets of konoha city so late. Her pale skin was littered with goosebumps and her mind with doubt and fear. There was no way he could find her here, could he? She knew she should have left the party alittle earlier.

Her mind flooded with thoughts of him. These thoughts weren't anything nice or warm. Her memories, stained with that man and his actions. She was never alone, her shadow always followed her at a safe distance. Mysterious phone calls and gifts were always stemming from him. She knew that she had to get home. Her pink hair looked faded in the poor lit streets. Her eyes were shifty with paranoia. She didn't have the nerve to turn around though. She adopted this motto as of late, never look back.

The soft click of her green heals aginst the pavement seemed loud to her. Way to loud for her liking. The streets where deserted up ahead was a flickering street light. She noticed a darkened figure dash behinde a building making her freeze in place. The street light finally went out, leaving the street ahead completely dark and shrouded. She was unable to see anything ahead. Her heart beat increased and pounded harshly aginst her rib cage. The adrenaline corded through her veins like ice water.

The dark engulfed her. Her fear resonated in her head. She had a flashback of when she was at a local gym, using the shower room. The lights on the room flickered before turning off. The water on her skin felt cold. She wasn't able to see anything, but she could hear him. She could feel his presence right behind her. Sakura shook her head and stopped the memory. Her panicked gaze lay on the shrouded street infront of her. Without giving it much thought, she dashed forward into the darkness, hoping to arrive at a well lit street. The beads of sweat on her face flew off as she tripped and slammed hard on the pavement. Her panting grew intense as she stumbled to get up, ignoring her wounds.

A thick calloused hand caught her by the chest pulling her back and holding her arms down so thar she was unable to move or free herself. A cold piece of metal was placed aginst the top of her spine. Soon the feel of a needle breaking through her skin into her spine membrane was felt making the pink haired female scream bloody murder in pain. A gruff voice sounded behinde her. "I just gave you a long lasting anesthetic my blossom, don't struggle, just sleep..." and before she knew it, her body grew limp.

Was she safe? She felt safe, her worries were gone. Her eyes flew open. Her serenity, her dream, ended. She was in bed. Her mind started to race when she noticed that she wasnt in her home. She dragged herself out of the bed. As she stood up, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg. A sharp scream left her mouth as she noticed a trail of stitches, closing a wound that she recieved upon having tripped. Her scream of pain turned into a scream of sheer horror when she saw a shrouded shadow sitting across the room, staring at her. Unable to inquire about him because she was in pain. The figure rose and stepped into the light.

Brown hair, golden eyes, tribal tattoos. She knew this Guy, he used to live across the street from her. He was a nice Guy, lonely at times and would always bring cookies or decorative cakes to her house. Her eyes filled with tears. "M-mr. Inuzuka?" She stepped forward abit. He was only a few years older than her, maybe 5. 22, 23 years old. "Oh God I've been so scared, what happened!" The man smiled and held open arms. She greatfully climbed into them, ignorant and calm.

She buried her head in his chest crying and he wrapped his strong arms around her bring a strange sensation of fear and clam with them. His grip righted and he buried his nose into her hair inhaling deeply. "Mr.I-Inuzuka...? His grip tightened. "Mr. Inuzuka your hurt-" before she could speek he cut her off. "I told you to call me Kiba...didn't I?" His gruff dark voice became all to clear to her, filling in the blanks in her memory. The man behinde the building? Kiba. The man in the ally? Kiba. The voice on her pathetic cellphone? Kiba. His voice sounded again as she was trapped in sheer terror. " Now that I have you my blossom... I'll never let you go again.

TBC


End file.
